User talk:Firaga44
i am going camping katie you there OK we were just under the topic of doing this tommorrow Ghostboy3000 22:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) bad news check my talkpage :D Ghostboy3000 16:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) hello? Ghostboy3000 16:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) again check :D Ghostboy3000 17:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) you ready to do no cheating u twoNumber XXI 00:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) chekc the forum i am waiting for u to say correct or not D: Ghostboy3000 00:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I'm back from now on whassup u done with da video Joe's in KH Chatrooms?!? LOL KIKO! hey im new to this chat on IRC u online cause we need to the couples show Ghostboy3000 00:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome Well, thanks! As usual, i'm not good at adding content so i'll just be like a trimming machine... --''Silver Mage'' 10:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) katie is the chatroom up yet LOL! wassup! chatroom Recommendation what if section see this Trickmaster you want tips Wow... Your called emo, and I'm a goth pervert. No seriuosly I am. I blame the group I hang out with for the pervert part, and I think i look good in black. But I'm gonna hurt your imaginary pest as well. Some peeps in my school have called me emo, but that's because i have so many cuts and bruises. I don't actually cause them on purpose and I don't know how i get them. I would wake up one morning and find a cut on my hand that wasn't there when I fell asleep. As for the pervert part, if I constantly watch a tape called Saix is a pervert which exagerrates how many butt shots are in KHII (there are alot might I add) and makes fun of saix, I must be a pervert. I think I just scared the living crap out of you, so forgive me. *bows head, and returns to watching the tape*--I<3'slarxel 23:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) What the pervert thing, or the goth thing?--I<3'slarxel 00:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) hello I'm back Final Fantasy X-2 A Video you need to see Hey, while I was cruising YouTube, I found a video you NEED to see. Ever hear of Harry Potter Puppet Pals? Well, If you have, have you ever seen "The Mysterious Ticking Noise"? Well someone did that song to KH. Here's the link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDO4UB3ZUF4&feature=related - [[User:EndlessOblivionKH|'Endless ']][[User talk:EndlessOblivionKH|'Oblivion']] cool but i think i got a headache from that i'm going back to watching some tales cutscenes--Firaga44 18:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) come chat on what ifs come chat on what ifs re:hey Rotton Cotton what if section on new talkpage want to go edit on your fanon wiki? EO hey Firaga. EO changed his name to Eternal Nothigness. see ya soonNumber XXI 00:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) hi Bubble Can I give you a better Kairi for your happy bubble? —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 19:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I'll ping you when I am done —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 20:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Done! —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 20:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oh and if you want a signature tell me what you want it to say and colors for it. —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 20:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oh I was talking about a signature like mine is YunaRikkuPaineLenne I made yours like this —Firaga44 To use it go to you preferences and go to signature then copy this - No I will change the colours for you but if you like it that way tell me now so that I don't. —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 20:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Help? hi hi Hi I'm new here and I was just wondering how you make a talk bubble?-Tinkerbell22 cheshire cat personality ??? IRC channel